


A new knight

by mlein80



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of Klaus giving Hope her new toy. Situated after TO 3x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new knight

"Come here, love..." Klaus kneeled next to his daughter, who was whining a bit, some kind of bright yellow toy in her hand which she brought to her mouth to chew on. Not something she particularly liked, he could see that pretty fast. 

The fact that she threw it away after just one bite said enough about that, and Klaus couldn't help but chuckle about it when he picked her up.

"You do have a good taste, don't you? You're a daughter of your father, everyone can see that already." He let poke her little fingers in his face for a moment, before reaching in his pocket. "See what daddy made you?"

He had spent the better part of the afternoon carving the little knight, even though he might have done better spending that time tracking Aurora to see what that treacherous bitch was up to next. Or check on Lucien, seeing that he hadn't heard anything from his first sired for a very long time, and he did have the feeling he hadn't just run for the hills. But they could wait. Hope couldn't.

She started laughing immediately when he took out the toy she had lost, and took it from him, gurgling happily when she immediately brought it to her mouth.

Klaus wanted to make a movement to stop her... he had no idea how healthy the wood would be for her, but he soon realized it would be useless. He had gotten her her favourite toy back, and the reward was an immediate happy baby. He walked over to the rocking chair that was standing in the corner of the room and sat down, feeling the warm body of his daughter molding against him. The world could wait a few hours longer. 


End file.
